New Friends
by Codename Sailor D
Summary: Serena was betrayed by her best friend and her boy friend, but she meet a little girl to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfiction story, I hope you like it, please review my story!

_Codename Sailor D Note: I don't own Sailor Moon_

Chapter 1: My Friends Betrayed Me

"What's wrong guys you call me with suddenly? Meeting about new enemy?" Ask Serena with puzzled, today after school, she must go to meeting at Cherry Hill Temple with Amy,Raye,Lita,Mina, and Darien.

"We are not talking about new enemy, Serena. But, we make decision about you." Said Raye.

"Yeah, Serena. Now you are not our leader and our princess anymore." Said Mina.

"WHAT? WHY DO YOU THINK LIKE THAT?" Said Serena with shock.

"Because you are klutz, cry baby, and lazy!" Said Lita.

"A… Amy, you too?" Said Serena as she turned to Amy.

"I'm sorry, Serena. But Lita is right." Said Amy with guilty.

"And Darien, why are you here?" Said Serene as she turned to Darien.

"Serena, I don't love you anymore. Now I love with Raye." Darien Said. That words want makes Serena's heart broken into million pieces.

"Now, Raye will become our new leader. Because she is more mature than you! Now don't ever come here again!" Said Mina.

"But…" Said Serena, but Raye cut her words.

"Serena, I'm Raye Hino as leader of Sailor Scouts, give command to you, GET OUT FROM THIS PLACE!" Said Raye with loud.

"Okay! If you guys want I go, it's ok. But, somedays I will show you I'm a true soldier! And I will show you I'm not klutz, cry baby, and lazy anymore!" Said Serena with cry as she exit from Cherry Hill Temple.

"Good, now that stupid girl was go!" Said Raye with satisfied.

"But Raye. Do you think this is our best decision kick Serena out?" Said Amy with worry.

"Of course Amy! She is never will be a good leader. She is too childish to become a good leader just like me! Anyway forget it Amy! That just Unpleasant problem! How about go to Arcade to for forget it?" Said Raye.

"Raye right, I'm so bored." Add Mina.

"Me too." Add Lita again.

"Ok, I'm guess." Said Amy with guilty.

_At the Park….._

Serena still crying in the park. She really really sad. Because her best friends and her boy friend was betrayed her.

_Why they are so mean to me? Why? Yeah because I'm klutz, cry baby, and lazy! But… They are so mean! Just because of that I'm not a good leader! They not care about me anymore…_

"Why are you crying?" Serena surprised with that voice. As she turned to left, there is a little girl. She has black hair and her hair along the soulder. She wearing a glasses, her clothes is school form, she looks like ten years old kid.

"No…. I'm okay…." Said Serena while wiping away her tears.

"No, you not. What's wrong with you? Maybe I can help you, so tell me what's wrong with you?" That girl know Serena is lying, Serena surprised because she knew Serena is lying to her.

"Okay if you want, my best friends and my boy friend was betrayed me because I'm klutz, cry baby, and lazy! But.. I do my best, they underestimate me! Why they are so mean to me?" Serena's tear flowed down to the her cheek.

"Serena, you must show your friends you are Sailor Moon the leader of Sailor Scouts and Princess of the Moon. You must try it Serena." Said that girl with calmly, Serena Surprised again, because that girl knew she was Sailor Moon and Princess Of the Moon.

"Who are you?" Ask Serena.

"My name is Dela, I'm from future."

_Be continued_

Finnaly chapter one is finish! Please review my story and sorry for grammar next chapter I wil do my best


	2. Chapter 2

Finnaly chapter 2 ! I hope you enjoy this story.

_Codename Sailor D Note: I don't own Sailor Moon_

Chapter 2: Another Sailor Scout

"You are from future,Dela?" Ask Serena, Serena so surprised. Because That girl was from future.

"Yes Serena, I'm from the future. I'm from 21 century. I'm here to help you, Serena. Because destiny has change, and your new enemy, Black Moon Family also from the future. They goal are have Silver Crystal and change the destiny of this era, so I want to help you and you are only hope to stop them because you have a Silver Crystal." Said Dela.

"Dela, Are you Sailor Scouts?" Ask Serena.

"Yeah, I'm also Sailor Scouts just like you." Dela reply Serena question.

"Really?"

"Of course, in the another time there are many Sailor Scouts just like me."

"Dela, can you show your transformation?"

"Of course, but not in this place."

Dela and Serena go to the alley where other people can't see them. Dela pulled her transformation item. Her transformation item is music box shaped heart, the border of music box is gold and music box colored pink.

"Melody Beauty Power!" Shouted Dela. Her body wrapped with the pink ribbon and changes into sailor' suit. Her sailor's suit form colored pink, her bows colored golden, her shoes like ballerina also colored pink, now her music box is in the chest bow.

"I'm the Sailor of Future, Sailor Melody! In the of justice, I will be punish you!"

"Wow! You are so cool Sailor Melody!"

"Serena just call me Dela, please?"

"Okay, so you are also Sailor Scouts and your Sailor of future, right?"

"You're right Serena, I'm Sailor Melody, Sailor of Future. Serena, now we are friend, right?"

"Not only friend, How about best friend?"

"Really? Oh you are so nice to me, thank you Serena! Because you trust on me."

"The friend must believe on their friends, right? Dela where do you live now?"

"For while, for while I live in the small Apartement, do you want come to my home?"

"Of course! But detransformed yourself first."

"Okay, let's go!" detransformed herself and they go to Dela's home.

_To Be Continued_

Sorry for not update my story, because there are so many homeworks! And sorry for grammar (Don't forget to review my story, so I can repaired my story)


	3. Chapter 3

YooHoo! Chapter 3 is coming,please review!

_Codename Sailor D Note: I don't have Sailor Moon_

Chapter 3: Beginning of Friendship

"So, this is your apartement's room? Small and tidy!" Said Serena in the living room.

"Thank you Serena, do you want some tea, Serena?" Ask Dela.

"Okay, but it's not bother you, Dela?"

"Of course not! Here, delicious tea!"

"Wow! This is so delicious! Dela where are you come from?"

"Actually, I'm from Indonesia. But, I have exchange students to the America."

"Do you have a parent?"

"Yes, I have. But they live in Indonesia."

"Do you feel lonely?"

"Yes, but I have many best friend, so I not felt lonely at all."

"You are so lucky Dela. But, why my best friends betrayed me? Why they are so mean to me? I don't understand anymore."

"Serena, they don't know who you are, you are so caring to the other peoples and you are good friend, you care to other peoples, you kind to other peoples. They don't realize your kindness. I promise we will be together and become best friends!" Dela comfort her best friend with her sweet talks.

"You are not lying to me?" Serena unsure.

"I'm not lying! I believe on you!" Dela said, Serena can feel her innocent's aura, although she is Sailor Scouts, she still innocent.

"Thank you Dela! You are really sweet girl, Dela."

"Really? You welcome, Serena!"

"Dela, thank you for your invitation! Tomorrow, do you want to Arcade with me?"

"Of course, I will see you after school! Be carefull Serena!"

"Okay! See you tomorrow Dela!"

Tomorrow Dela wait her best friend in the Arcade. After 10 minutes wait, finnaly Serena is coming.

"Hi Serena! How are you today?" Ask Dela.

"I'm fine, Dela." Reply Serena.

"Hi, Serena! How are you? Oh, who is she?" Andrew suddenly coming to them.

"Hi Andrew! I'm fine, oh, this is my new best friend, her name is Dela."

"Nice to meet you, Andrew." Dela said to Andrew.

"Nice to meet you to, Dela. Serena,Dela, do you want some milkshake?" Ask Andrew.

"OF COURSE! I LIKE MILKSHAKE SO MUCH!" They shouted together.

"Okay, two milkshakes will be coming." Andrew leave them.

"Dela, do you also like milkshake?"Ask Serena.

"Of course! It's delicious!" Said Dela.

"I'm think so!" Said Serena.

"There is two milkshakes is coming!" Andrew coing to them with 2 milkshakes.

"Thank you Andrew!" Said Them with happy. Suddenly, Darien with Raye wrapped Darien's hand, and there are Amy, Lita , Mina, and Rini enter to the Arcade.

"Hi Andrew!" Darien said to Andrew.

"Hi Darien! Do you want some lemon tea?" Ask Andrew.

"Okay, do you want some lemon tea, Raye?"

"Okay, Lita, Amy, Mina, Rini, do you guys want lemon tea too?" Ask Raye.

"I want lemon tea please." Said Mina.

"Me too." Add Lita.

"No, thank." Said Amy.

"I don't want lemon tea but milkshake please." Said Rini.

"Okay 4 lemon teas and 1 milkshake please." Said Darien to Andrew.

"Okay, the orders will be coming." Andrew leave them.

"Serena, what are doing here?" Ask Rini, Serena surprised because Rini here too.

"I'm…." Before Serena finish her sentence, Raye cut her sentence.

"She doesn't want to study because she is lazy to study!" Mocking Raye to Serena, Serena wants to cry, but she doesn't want become cry baby.

"No, I'm not!" Serena said with loud.

"Don't be arrogant you Miss Moon!" Darien said to her, Dela see her best friend wants cry, Dela can't let her best friend crying, suddenly, Dela hitting the table with hard make Inner Scouts and Darien surprise, including Serena, Rini, and Andrew.

"HEY! DID YOU GUYS HAVE A MANNER IN THE PUBLIC PLACES? INCLUDING YOU RAYE HINO AND DARIEN SHIELD! WHY YOU ARE SO MEAN TO HER? YOU ARE LIAR! YOU ARE COWARD! YOU ARE PATHETIC!" Dela said to Inner Scouts and Darien, Darien and Raye so surprise because Dela knew their name, although she is still 10 years old girl, Dela can angry like that.

"Hey! Where do you know their name?" Ask Mina.

"This none of your business, Mina." Dela said with cold.

"Dela do you want go to other place?" Ask Serena.

"Of course, I'm sick with them, okay I will forgive you guys for a while. But, if I see you guys makes Serena crying again, you will be see what will be happen later! Serena let's go!" Dela really angry with them, if she can, she will be smack Darien.

"Okay.. Let's go!" Serena takes Dela out from Arcade.

"That girl, very suspicious. How she knew my name?" Raye very pissed with Dela.

"Maybe, she is enemy?" Ask Lita.

"Maybe you right, Lita." Reply Raye.

"But, I felt something weird around her, I felt stong aura from her." Add Amy

"I don't know, who she is. But, we must be carefull with that girl." Said Raye.

"Okay, we will be be carefull, see you tomorrow Raye!" Said Mina, now Mina, Amy, Lita go to their home now only Raye and Darien.

"Be carefull Darien, I love you." Said Raye.

"Okay, I will be carefull, I love you too Raye." Said Darien while wave to Raye.

_Be continued_

Wow! This chapter is longer than chapter 1 and chapter 2. Please review my story and sorry for grammar


	4. Chapter 4

I'mso glad can update the story….. Okay enjoy chapter 4! And don't forget to review!

_Codename Sailor D Note: I don't own Sailor Moon_

Chapter 4: Clash

Serena and Dela going to the park, they talking about yesterday, Serena still depressed about that, but Dela told her to don't sad and makes Serena felt glad. "Dela, why do you said like that in the Arcade?" Ask Serena, while they eat their ice cream.

"Because, I don't want see you crying, they are so liar, Serena!" Reply Dela.

"Why you are so nice to me, Dela?"

"Because we are a friends! And good friends must help their friends when in the trouble, and don't want see you in the pain."

"Thanks Dela."

"You welcome." Suddenly they be intercepted by Darien and Scouts, they look to Dela with disgust.

"What do you want?" Ask Serena with anger voice.

"Who she is, Serena? Why do you trust her so much?" Ask Raye with loud.

"She is my best friend! Stay away from her! She just a normal girl!" Shouted Serena.

"But Serena, we felt strong aura around her and maybe she is a enemy!" Said Mina.

"Yeah Serena, don't be manipulate, Serena! Don't be stupid!" Shouted Lita.

"Serena listen them! They tell about a truth!" Said Darien.

"Whats wrong with you guys? I'm not stupid! I believe on Dela! She is not an enemy! But a friend!" Serena said in angry voice.

"If she's not enemy, why she knew our name?" Ask Raye.

"Because….. Because….." Serena wants to said another words but cut by Dela.

"Because I'm from future, understand?" Said Dela with calm.

"Future? Hahahaha…. No way you must be kidding me! Right?" Raye laughed, Serena wants to slap Raye with hard,but Dela still calm.

"I'm not kidding, besides I don't want to talk with evil and stupid people like you guys, because what do you did was changed destiny, and for you Darien if you still with Raye, maybe Rini's fate also change." What Dela said makes Darien surprise.

"What do you say? I will protect Rini with my live from monster just like you!" Darien start angry with Dela.

"No, I'm not monster, and you can't protect Rini because your egoistical and I said a truth and I'm not lying, Darien, Serena I'm getting bored with these guys, anyway let's go Serena" Dela took Serena 's hand and walk away.

"That girl was crazy! I want to kill her." Raye said with hard tone.

"I wonder who is she actually…. She is very mysterious." Said Mina.

"I don't know who is she, but I hate her so much, do you hate that bitch too Darien?" Ask Raye.

"Of course I hate her! I never let her touch Rini!" Said Darien.

"This is so awful anyway let's go to the Cherry Hill Tempel, we discuss this problem." Said Mina.

"I like your solution, let's go!" Raye Said.

"Dela, you said Rini's fate was changed too what do you mean?" Ask Serena, now they are in Serena's room.

"I can't tell you now, it's not time to tell you that, oh where is Rini anyway?"Ask Dela

"She is playing with Melissa, her friend."

"Oh, Serena I want tell you about Black Moon Family."  
>"Do you know about them?"<p>

"Little bit, they are from thirty century they attacked Crystal Tokyo."

"Crystal Tokyo is kingdom who ruled by Neo Queen Serenity with her husband King Endymion, they have one daughter her name is Usagi Small Lady."

"Dela… Neo Queen Serenity is…."

"I'ts time to tell you about everything, Neo Queen Serenity is your future self Serena."

"What? She is my future self?"

"'yeah, King Endymion is Darien's future self and Rini is your daughter."

"WHAT? Rini is Darien's and my child?"

"That's right, so why Rini come to here, she is come here to search legendary Sailor Scout named Sailor Moon it's you Serena."

"So….. Why she is come here because she search me?"

"Right, it's why Black Moon Family want captured Rini because they want Silver Crystal."

"I understand, why do you said that to Darien, I can't let this happening!"

"We must defeat Black Moon Family!" As Delaa finished her sentence, suddenly Luna and Artemis appears.

"Serena quickly! Everyone in danger!" Said Luna.

"What? Dela let's go to help them!" Sais Serena.

"Serena who she is?" Ask Artemis.

"Another Sailor Scout." Reply Serena.

"What?" Shouted Luna and Artemis together.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Melody Beauty Power!" Serena and Dela transform into Sailor Scouts.

"You are Sailor Scouts too?" Ask Luna.

"You right Luna, I'm soldier of future, there is no time to explained, we must help them now, let's go Sailor Moon!"

"Ok, let's go!" Said Sailor Moon.

_To be continued_

Sorry for not update my story because I dah many test, and now I have long holiday maybe I can update another chapters! And please reiew my story so I can repaired them


	5. Chapter 5

Okay this is chapter 5 I hope you like it!

Codename Sailor D Note: I don't have Sailor Moon

Chapter 5: She's Still Care About You Guys…..

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars attack Rubues but, he can avoid the attack.

"Hahahaha! You attack me with that stupid ring fire? No way!" Rubues laughed.

"I will show you our true power, Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter attack him with thunder bolt, but it's unlesess.

"Poor you Sailor Brats, you will never beat me!" Rubues laughed at Sailor Jupiter.

"Stop Right There! How dare you to come here!"

"Who's there?" Shouted Rubues.

"I'm soldier of justice Sailor Moon! In the of the Moon I will be punish you!"

"I'm soldier of future Sailor Melody! In the name of the future I will be punish you!"

"Another Sailor Scouts?" Sailor Venus surprised with Sailor Melody.

"Well, well Sailor Moon, I want to talk with you." Said Rubues.

"What do you want?" Shouted Sailor Moon.

"Come with me or…" Rubues attack Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask with Dark Energy.

"Your friends will be suffer."

"Okay, I come with you."

"Sailor Moon! Don't do that! " Sailor Melody tried to stop her, but Sailor Moon still come with Rubues.

"Sailor Melody, don'y stop me, I come with him."

"Don't Sailor Moon! Why do you still want help them? They betrayed you!"

"I knew, but they still my friends, I forgived them before they apologize to me. I forgived them and I want help them, so please let me save them."

"But…"

"There is no but, I come with you." Suddenly Sailor Moon disappears with Rubues.

"Sailor Moon don't go!" Cried Rini, Sailor Melody hug Rini.

"Rini, I will be save her instead your mother, I promise." Sailor Melody whisper to her.

"Promise?" Ask Rini.

"I promise to help you too…."

"Hey it's my responsible to help her!" Shouted Tuxedo Mask.

"No… now it's my responsible to protect Rini.."

"It's mine!."

"No, you can't protect her mother even Rini."

"What do you mean?"

"Rini's mother is Sailor Moon, understand, Tuxedo Mask? Or I need explained again?"

"WHAT? SERENA IS RINI'S MOTHER?"

"And her father father is you, Tuxedo Mask."

"WHAT? YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!"

"No, I'm not, so I told you if you still with Sailor Mars, Rini will be never born and Crystal Tokyo never exited."

"Do you said a truth?" Ask Sailor Mercury.

"If you still not believe with me, we will going to thirty century."Reply Sailor Melody

"Do you mean going to my home, Sailor Melody." Ask Rini.

"Of course dear Rini."

"Oh… I miss my home and I miss mommy too.."

"Okay, now let's go!" Inner Scouts and Tuxedo Mask still can,t believe with Sailor Melody, but they must know about future.

Meanwhile in the Nemesis…..

"Prince Diamond, I bring Neo Queen Serenity's pas self." Rubues said to Prince Diamond. And now Sailor Moon was unconscious.

"Good job Rubues, now you may leave." And Rubues leave Prince Diamond alone with Sailor Moon

"I always get everything I want… Everything."

_To Be Continued_

There are so many test and homework so I can't update it please for review this story so I can repair it and I will update this story if I have a time and sorry for grammar


	6. Chapter 6

_CSD: Hi readers! How are you? Sorry for not update! Because I don't know what I must to do with this story, anyway I hope you like this chapter! Oh don't forget to review,bye!_

_Serena: Hey! You miss something! The disclaimers!_

_CSD: Sorry, hahaha… Ok I don't own Sailor Moon's characters! Except for Dela/Sailor Melody of course! But, if I have Sailor Moon, maybe Serena and Diamond were *sweatsdrop*…. It's time to go!_

_Serena: HEY YOU! COME BACK!_

Chapter 5: Sailor Melody VS Rubues

"Where are we? Are we in the future?" Ask Sailor Mercury.

"Not yet, we must meet someone before we go to future" Reply Sailor Melody.

"Who?" Ask Rini.

"Your special friend,Rini." Reply Sailor Melody with smile.

"Welcome to the gate of time." Suddenly Women with sailor suit appears in front of them.

"Puu!" Cried Rini.

"Long time not see you,small lady." Said the women.

"Hi, Sailor Pluto." Said Sailor Melody.

"Hi, Sailor Melody, thank you for protecting Small Lady." Said Sailor Pluto.

"But…. I can't protect her mother, I'm so sorry." Said Sailor Melody with sad tone.

"It's okay… You can save her later." Said Sailor Pluto.

"Who are you?" Interrupt Sailor Venus.

"I'm guardian of time, Sailor Pluto. I'm protect this time of gate since Moon Kingdom ruled by Queen Serenity. Now you must meet with King Endymion." Said Sailor Pluto.

"King Endymion? He is….." Said Tuxedo Mask but but his sentence cut by Sailor Pluto.

"He is your future self." Said Sailor Pluto.

"What? I thought this girl was lied!" Cried Tuxedo Mask.

"See? I told you, I'm not a liar!" Said Sailor Melody.

"Now, I will open time of gate, so you can go to future." Said Sailor Pluto.

"Thank you Sailor Pluto." Said Sailor Melody.

"See you later, Puu!" Cried Rini.

"Sailor pluto, why you not join us?" Ask Sailor Mercury.

"No, I can't. I can't leaving this place, But I rely on you, becarefull." Said Sailor Pluto. Sailor scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Rini enter time of gate.

Suddenly, they are appear in Crystal Tokyo, the city was quiet,freeze, and very messy.

"Rini, what happened with this city?" Ask Sailor Mars.

"Black Moon family destroyed this city, that's why my Daddy sent me to the past to met Sailor Moon… But…But…." Rini almost crying.

"Shh…. Don't blame yourself Rini. If you always blame yourself, you will never able to help your mother, and if you want save her… You must strong, your mother rely on you, so you must strong, besides you are not alone, don't you?" Said Sailor Melody.

"Thank you, Melody. Now we must meet my Daddy." Before they can go. Suddenly, Rubues appears in front of them.

"Hi little rabbit." Said Rubues with mocking tone.

"Rubues… What do you want?" Ask Sailor Jupiter.

"Of course, I want that little rabbit." Reply Rubues.

"Sailor Scouts! Take Rini to the Crystal Palace! Hurry up! Cried Sailor Melody.

"What about you?" Ask Sailor Mercury.

"I must take care this clown, NOW GO AWAY!" Shouted Sailor Melody. Sailor Scouts finnaly takes Rini they hide behind a big crystal.

"Well,well…. My opponent is a little girl? I can't believe it!" Laugh Rubues.

"Hmp! Yes, your opponent is a little girl, but a little girl with SUPER POWER!" Sailor Melody takes her harp, it shapped heart and colored pink and white with pearl decorated it.

"MELODY RAINBOW WAIL!" She cried, muti colored heart wave crashed Rubues.

"Damn you little girl…." Cursed Rubues and he throws fire ball to Sailor Melody, but he miss it.

"That is your best shot? You are a loser, don't you?" Mock Sailor Melody.

"I'm not a loser, you little brat!" Shout Rubues.

"Really? I can't believe it. You know? Don't you ever underestimate your opponent, I will give you punishment, because you underestimated a little kid, MELODY HURRICANE!"Sailor Melody attack Rubues with hurricane, and this time, she makes him badly hurt.

"Damn you,Sailor Brat This time I let you win, but another time.. I WILL KILL YOU!" And Rubues disappears.

"Geez… He is an idiot, He may win in the battle, but I will win in the war."

"Sailor Melody!" Suddenly Sailor Scouts come out from hiding place.

"What are you doing? I told you to took Rini away to the Crystal Tokyo! Not Hiding behind that crystal and watched me fight with that stupid clown!" Said Sailor Melody with angry tone.

"I'm sorry, but we must watching you." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Why? You don't trust me!" Said Sailor Melody.

"We are sorry, We thought you are enemy." Said Sailor Venus.

"Yeah, we must apologize to Serena too, I'm so mean to her." Said Said Sailor Jupiter.

"You are right,Jupiter. I was betrayed my best friend! What kind of friend of friend am I?" Said Sailor Mercury with guilty tone.

"We are sorry, Sailor Melody." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"It's okay, apologize is accepted!" Said Sailor Melody with sweet tone. Inner Scouts was apologized to Sailor Melody, only Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask still not believe her. But Sailor Melody doesn't care about it, because she must save Serena now. _Serena, I will save you!_

_ To Be Continued…_

_CSD: Well, it's finished! Please review! Sorry for grammar!_


End file.
